havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 006 KItchen Conversation
7:28:49 PM Janis: Ok then. 7:29:33 PM Janis: So, last time, you rescued Hank, Quill and most of the party and others from a slaver, who was used captured Myconids and Deep Gnomes to run his trade. 7:30:01 PM Janis: After you soundly defeated him, he escaped by fleeing this plane of existence and you all returned to the Rae household. 7:30:30 PM Janis: I will say that the night has passed quickly and otherwise quietly and we will pick up the following morning. 7:31:00 PM *** Quill wants to ask Rune something away from everyone else! *** 7:31:19 PM Quill: ((Also, what does my Nick read as to everyone?)) 7:31:29 PM Janis: ((I see Quill)) 7:31:46 PM Hank: (( I also see Quill.)) 7:33:02 PM Forest Lord: Hank, you may do whatever you want at this point. 7:35:37 PM *** Hank will head to the kitchen. *** 7:36:28 PM Forest Lord: Ok, you see Trellin in there alone, she's got a glass of milk in one hand and some toast and berries on a plate in the other. 7:36:59 PM Hank: Good morning. 7:37:18 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Good morning...Hank, right?" 7:37:43 PM Hank: Yes. 7:38:11 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Cupboards are all open if you want food." 7:39:30 PM *** Hank will make a plate. *** 7:41:04 PM Forest Lord: For the record, you were sleeping in the next room over on a couch. 7:41:51 PM Hank: Thank you for letting all of us stay here. 7:42:21 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Thank Niya. I was gonna find you all a nice stable to sleep in." 7:42:28 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "She felt that'd be rude." 7:43:51 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "By the way, your charge came down earlier." 7:44:05 PM Hank: Jim? 7:44:10 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "He was a man today. Orc. Yes." 7:44:27 PM Hank: Did he leave? 7:44:48 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "I sent him to the river with some laundry." 7:45:10 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "It was a more appealing option than talking to him." 7:46:00 PM Hank: Fair enough, which way is the river? 7:46:48 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Eastward. He should be back soon. Even he can't make cleaning underwear a long job." 7:47:36 PM Hank: You would be surprised. 7:47:58 PM *** Quill comes into the main room! *** 7:48:16 PM Rune: Whose underwear is who cleaning? 7:48:32 PM Hank: Jim is doing laundry at the river. 7:48:55 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "A good skill for him to learn." 7:49:17 PM Rune: Oh, that's nice of him! ... he didn't know how to do laundry? 7:49:35 PM Quill: If he did, I'm sure it's been awhile for him. 7:49:41 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "I have no idea. I just gave him some to do and sent him out." 7:50:00 PM Hank: I should go look for him. 7:50:32 PM *** Hank will head out. *** 7:50:44 PM Quill: Morning, auntie. Where's Niya? 7:51:13 PM Rune: Be careful, Hank. ... and make sure he is too. 7:51:13 PM | Edited 7:51:24 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Still sleeping." 7:51:28 PM Rune: We were up awfully late. 7:51:35 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "She earned a late morning, I feel." 7:52:04 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:52:18 PM Quill: Sorry we brought the weirdness with us. 7:53:42 PM | Edited 7:53:51 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "I'd argue we're lucky you were here. If the spore had gotten past the gate and into the town, gods knows who he'd have captured." 7:55:08 PM Rune: Probably not that many people. You could take, say, the same number of people maybe twice or three times before someone up above would get annoyed about their maid or gardener or favorite busker not showing up for work. 7:55:14 PM Rune: Maybe four times. 7:56:18 PM Forest Lord: Niya comes shuffling in at this point. 7:56:33 PM Forest Lord: She let's out a yawn before looking over at you. "Oh, good morning." 7:56:53 PM Quill: Morning, Auntie. .... I should tell you both something. 7:57:47 PM Forest Lord: Trellin looks up at you. "...everything alright?" 7:59:46 PM Quill: Well.... I have a problem. It's one of the reasons we're going up to the golden spires and shiny snobby people. I'm.... well. My powers are causing some issues. So we're going to track down the source and get it sorted. 8:00:22 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "What sort of issues?" 8:02:50 PM Quill: Just... you know. If I don't get it sorted in a few years, I'll probably die. Maybe ten. That's what the doctor said. I'm not in any pain or anything. It's just... kind of like a bomb, I suppose. 8:04:08 PM Rune: Basically the magic is sort of... inimical to mortal souls. The joins don't work and destabilize the entire matrix. 8:04:14 PM Forest Lord: Trellin and Niya both look a little shocked. 8:04:48 PM Quill: Plus, the Fae that gave me my powers has had a few changes of fortune, so... cosmological geography plays a role. 8:04:57 PM Quill: But we're going to deal with it. It'll be fine. 8:05:25 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "If you wouldn't be, you'd tell us, right?" 8:05:59 PM Quill: Yes. 8:06:13 PM Quill: We have plenty of time to figure this out. 8:07:02 PM Rune: And we know a lot of important people, which can help. 8:08:34 PM Forest Lord: Niya runs up and hugs Quill. 8:09:23 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Ok...I trust you. But if you find out anything else or anything...let me know." 8:10:03 PM Rune: He writes to you a lot. I'll make sure to remind him when we figure out the next step. 8:11:35 PM *** Quill nods. "Don't worry. I just... I didn't want to say in a letter' oh, by the way, I'm kind of dying' but not really." *** 8:12:00 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "Heh, yeah...that'd be a shitty way to do it." 8:12:40 PM Quill: So, there you go. 8:13:03 PM Quill: Have you seen Belza and Tiprus yet? 8:13:22 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "I think they're both in their room." 8:15:08 PM Quill: Okay. You want us to make some breakfast? 8:15:31 PM Forest Lord: Trellin: "Cupboards are open, you're all adults. This look like a bakery?" 8:15:38 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "I'll get something together." 8:15:54 PM Forest Lord: Niya (to Rune): "Don't mind her. She's not a morning person." 8:16:12 PM Forest Lord: Niya heads to the kitchen and starts cooking. 8:16:20 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:16:27 PM Rune: I'm not either. 8:16:49 PM Quill: I was offering. 8:17:06 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "You can help me if you want, honey." 8:17:17 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "I never get to cook, so this is a treat for me." 8:18:03 PM *** Quill goes to help! *** 8:18:27 PM Quill: I should make Rune some tea anyway. 8:18:48 PM Rune: I get cranky otherwise. I can make it, though, that's easy. I don't really know how to cook. 8:20:06 PM Quill: Nah, I'll get it. You did come to my rescue, after all. That means it's my turn to make it. 8:21:33 PM Rune: All right. 8:21:41 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus comes down. "There food?" 8:21:43 PM Rune: ... grandmother didn't really understand food very well. 8:22:04 PM Quill: There will be in a moment, Tiprus. How's Belza? 8:22:51 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus: "Not good. Tummy hurt. Baby." 8:23:00 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus seems anxious. 8:23:12 PM Rune: It isn't trying to get out, is it? 8:23:44 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus: "It do that?!?" 8:24:04 PM Rune: I don't know, it's not an ordinary pregnancy. 8:25:29 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus: "Don't know. Just sick. Want meat rubbed in...what is word...goo...sweet goo." 8:25:39 PM Rune: Syrup? 8:25:46 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus: "Yes." 8:25:51 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus: "Tree." 8:25:56 PM Rune: Ugh. Yes, that sounds like being pregnant. 8:26:29 PM Quill: Hmmm. 8:27:23 PM *** Quill looks at Niya and Trellin. "We're not sure who the father of Belza's child is. And.... Erinyes like her aren't really configured for that sort of thing. So.... there's a lot of question marks on the whole thing." *** 8:28:43 PM Forest Lord: Trellin heads for the stairs. "I will go check on her." 8:28:48 PM Forest Lord: Tiprus follows her. 8:29:15 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:31:40 PM Quill: .... Havenfall is a very strange place, auntie. ....hey, what do you know about Ellesari? 8:32:16 PM | Edited 8:32:24 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "I heard there was an incident there. I think they're building some new city we still couldn't afford to live." 8:33:39 PM Quill: Do you know what the incident was? 8:34:03 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "...a natural disaster I assumed. Not a lot of news gets down here." 8:36:16 PM Quill: Okay. 8:37:40 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "...I'm sorry dear. Current events don't interest me much and down here they're even less important." 8:37:57 PM Quill: That's okay, I was just wondering if you had heard anything. 8:38:14 PM Quill: Rune's grandmother is a demoness, that's why she didn't need to cook. 8:38:41 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "Vanhorn makes runs up and I think we got some new people from the mid-cities. Maybe one of them's from Ellesari." 8:40:19 PM Quill: ... is the crystal cave still there? 8:40:53 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "Oh yes. Right where it's always been." 8:41:11 PM Forest Lord: Anomie's voice comes in over the medallions. "Hey, guys." 8:41:22 PM Quill: Hey, ANomie, something wrong? 8:41:33 PM Rune: Are you all right? 8:42:19 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Um...probably...there's blood in the river." 8:42:30 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Hank ran off to investigate." 8:42:34 PM Rune: Did Hank find yo... oh. 8:42:52 PM Rune: Bother. Well, at least hang everybody's underwear up so that it doesn't dry strangely and we'll be right there. 8:43:47 PM *** Quill nods. "Could be an animal, but yeah ,we'll be right there." *** 8:44:11 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Hank said something about Quill having a scrying parchment on him." 8:45:01 PM Quill: Oh, yeah, I still have that. 8:45:06 PM Quill: What about it? 8:46:00 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Just...like...if you need help finding him. ...I'm following the trail." 8:46:21 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Tell Trellin I borrowed one of her tops, it was cute. We'll meet up later." 8:46:39 PM Rune: Be careful. 8:46:44 PM Quill: .... you'll be telling her that yourself. 8:47:21 PM *** Quill goes over and gives mom #1 a kiss on the cheek. "Tell the others where we've gone when they emerge." *** 8:48:01 PM Forest Lord: Niya: "Of course. Be safe."